Saiyuki Sex
by Girl-Apart5
Summary: A series of yaoi PWP one-shots with a variety of pairings. Don't like, don't read.


**Saiyuki Sex - A series of yaoi one-shots.**

Title: First Time

Pairing: Konzen/Goku

Rating: M

Warnings: Explicit yaoi PWP. I guess you could say this is also shouta, considering how young Goku looks and acts, so...

* * *

It was late, but Goku was still full of energy after a full day of running around the palace and unintentionally causing trouble. When Konzen told him after dinner to come to his room instead of going to bed, Goku could not help but worry that he was in for a scolding.

However, in his desire to please the handsome god, he headed for the bedroom in question once night had fallen.

"Konzen?" He asked as he stuck his head in the door.

The golden-haired deity was sitting up in bed against the pillows he had propped up and was reading a book. What gave Goku an uncharacteristic pause, however, was that Konzen was shirtless.

Violet eyes turned to gold ones. "It's about time." The god muttered, setting aside the book. "Don't stand there like an idiot, get in here."

Goku realized he was just hovering in the doorway and quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, he hopped on it as he usually did when visiting (or encroaching on Konzen's personal space, as said man so often told him. Whatever that meant.) and tilted his head to side in question.

"So why'd you call me here so late?" The monkey boy inquired.

Konzen just stared at him for a while, looking slightly more displeased than usual.

"I thought it was time you make yourself useful." Was the answer that finally came.

"Huh? Useful?" Considering how often Konzen said he was useless, Goku was nothing if not willing to prove himself otherwise to the stony god.

"That's right. Now take off you clothes."

"What?"

"Just do what I tell you!"

Noticing the especially thin strand of patience that was keeping Konzen from kicking him right back out, Goku shut up and began to disrobe.

* * *

Konzen wasn't really sure what he was doing. It all started with a stupid comment he overheard some moron saying to another moron that Goku had a "tight little ass" and that Konzen was a "lucky bastard to have it all to himself". At first the deity was disgusted that anyone could think that Goku was his sex toy, of all the filthy things. But then not long after, Goku showed up and started fooling around in his office and Konzen found himself examining the boy in a way he had not before. To his horror, he realized he agreed with that moron. Goku _did_ have a nice ass.

This started the train wreck that was the entire next week for Konzen as he battled the ideas in his head. Fortunately or unfortunately, he somehow had talked himself into this exact moment that had Goku on his bed in the middle of the night, taking off his clothes.

How the hell was it possible for that tan to be _everywhere_? As far as Konzen knew, the little brat didn't run around naked in broad daylight. ...Or did he? Konzen decided he didn't want to know. If no one had complained, then it wasn't his problem.

Now Goku was naked save for his shackles and power limiter. Those huge golden eyes watched him, waiting for whatever came next, entirely too innocent for his own good.

Well, before he talked himself right back out of this...

"Now come get on my lap."

This time his order was obeyed without question and Konzen actually found himself wondering how to begin with the naked creature straddling his waist.

"So what do you mean by useful?" Goku asked when nothing happened after a moment.

_Shit, was he really so naive?_ Konzen forcefully shoved away the thought that this was wrong. _Dammit, he's mine and I can do what I want with him. It's time he was useful!_

Reaching out wordlessly, he took hold of Goku's jaw and began tracing the boy's plump lips with his thumb. Those bright gold eyes questioned him again, but the little monkey did not move. After a moment Konzen ventured further as he slipped his finger into Goku's mouth. The mouth that never shut up and produced the voice that grated on his nerves from the very moment he first heard it. But now he realized that it was warm and wet and very soft and best of all, pliant to the exploration.

No longer having to tell himself to take things slow, Konzen realized he was mesmerized by how well Goku was taking all this. To Konzen's utter surprise (and pleasure, deep down), he was actually beginning to respond by circling that silky little tongue around his thumb and even suckling a bit.

When Goku gave a soft sigh, however, Konzen decided that was enough. Removing his finger from that tempting cavern, a sticky strand of saliva still connecting the two, Konzen used the gentle but guiding hold he had on Goku's jaw to pull him close enough to press their lips together.

Goku tasted even sweeter than he had imagined, and he wasn't sure if it had much of anything to do with all the candy he stuffed himself with. Again, his "pet" gave no protest and instantly let Konzen's tongue into his mouth.

'Little bastard learns fast.' Konzen couldn't help but think as Goku eagerly kissed him back. Before he realized it, they were both out of breath when they pulled away.

"Konzen..." Goku murmured, his eyes half-closed and a blush darkening his cheeks. "I feel kinda funny..."

"I'm sure you do." Konzen said as he looked down at Goku's budding erection.

Dilated golden eyes followed the older man's line of sight and widened slightly. "Wha...? What's happening?"

'Oh, man...' Konzen groaned internally. The kid really was as inexperienced as he looked.

"Don't worry about that." He said, trying to sound reassuring when he felt more flabbergasted than anything. "It's natural. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yeah..."

"There you go." With the hand still wet with Goku's saliva, Konzen began to slowly stroke the growing organ to life, listening carefully for signs of fear in his quickening breath. Cold and admittedly sadistic though he was, he had no intention of hurting or forcing the kid.

So he watched Goku, who had turned several shades redder and was beginning to sweat. The way those golden eyes never looked away from the simple motion of Konzen's finger as it circled the tip of his weeping cock was entirely too arousing. And when Konzen wrapped the rest of his hand around the pulsing shaft, Goku began to whimper and moan softly, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth.

"Konzen..." The monkey boy was trembling now. "It... I... Mm..!"

Konzen fought the urge to groan at how sexy that annoying voice had suddenly become. The fact that he was the very first to put Goku in this state was heady enough, but when those slender hips began to rock back and forth on pure instinct, Konzen knew that there was no turning back from this, now.

He continued stroking and teasing until Goku's voice reached a certain pitch. Then he slid two fingers of his other hand into that delightful mouth. To his extreme pleasure, Goku immediately began sucking on them, both small hands grabbing his wrist desperately.

"Let go, monkey.." Konzen muttered when Goku was unwilling to relinquish those fingers. He noted with some amusement the disappointment in the boy's face when he did as he was told.

Then he switched his right hand with his newly-wetted left one so he could reach over and grab the small tub of oil he had prepared. Skillfully opening it one handed as he continued the ministrations that were making Goku squirm and moan, he generously coated his fingers in the warm lubricant. Then he reached around the slim body and probed for his ultimate destination.

Now Goku's eyes flew open and he jumped. "Wha- Konzen!"

"Just relax."

"But.. There? Ah!" The boy gasped as Konzen began to circle his entrance with a slicked finger. "It's.. weird..!"

"Trust me." Despite not wanting to wait, he did, stalling all movement and meeting Goku's slightly hazy eyes directly. After a moment, he was given a nod.

"I trust you."

"Good." Konzen's left hand continued teasing as he slowly pressed one finger inside, secretly (very secretly) delighting in the new noises this coaxed from Goku.

Hot and tight, Konzen forced himself not to think about how it would feel for another part of him to be there and focused on moving his finger in and out. Then he added another.

The best thing he was realizing about Goku being a virgin was how utterly responsive he was to _everything_. Leaning forward on his hands and knees, he sighed or gasped or whined depending on what Konzen did. If he scissored his fingers there was a shrill keening sound, and if he pushed deep, Goku would nearly cry out. Konzen realized he could spend all night mapping out these reactions. Would Goku keeping panting and groaning if he continued to stroke those tight walls? Which buttons would he have to press for those tears gathering in the corners of those tightly shut eyes to be released? It was fascinating.

But he knew Goku was close. His cock was pulsing and twitching and leaking precum all over his hand. He would not last much longer.

Still, this piqued curiosity would not be satiated. Removing his hand from Goku's engorged member and ignoring the whimper of protest, Konzen added a third finger and pushed them all as deep as they would go, then began pumping quickly, curling his finger with every pull out.

The reaction to this was better than he had hoped. Goku's back arched and he began to scream, his small body rocking, either from the force of Konzen's hand or his own movements, neither of them could tell.

"K-Konzen!" He cried. Now those shining tears were trickling down bright red cheeks, and a line of drool continued to trail from the corner of his mouth. "Konzen! Nn..ah! M..more! Please!"

The golden god grinned down at the unhinged creature writhing in his lap. Grabbing hold of those small, bucking hips, Konzen pulled the boy closer until he was pressed against his bare chest. Holding Goku still, he twisted his fingers, reaching... There.

Goku screamed in earnest as that special place deep inside was rubbed relentlessly. Wrapping his arms around Konzen's torso, he buried his face in the long blond hair tossed over his god's shoulder and sobbed as pleasure sent his senses reeling off the proverbial deep end.

Konzen listened in something like rapture as the boy reached his first climax, completely at his mercy. When it ended, he let Goku collapse like a rag doll against him, surprisingly not bothered by the fact that he was now covered in sweat and tears and cum and probably drool. The feel of the small body trembling against him made all that worth it.

After a few moments, Goku managed to support himself again, sitting up and wiping the tears and the slobber from his still-blushing face. Only the sight of his half-lidded eyes still so bright and unfocused, and the unmistakable expression of someone completely drunk, kept Konzen's mind off the sticky state of his hair.

"How'd you like that?" Konzen asked, trying not to sound too proud of himself. Then he watched in amusement as Goku repeatedly tried and failed to string together something coherent.

"That felt so good..." Was what he finally came up with.

"I'll bet it did." Alright, now he was being prideful.

"What was that?"

"That was sex. Or more accurately, foreplay."

"Oh..." In one ear and out the other. Then... "Can we do it again?"

Konzen blinked, slightly thrown off center. But of course. He should have known. The boy was insatiable in everything else, wasn't he?

"That's the plan." He muttered, trying to be understanding. Smothering his hand in oil once more, he reached back around Goku and began coating his neglected erection.

Not failing to noticed this, Goku twisted his spine around with his usual flexibility (something Konzen made a note to take full advantage of later) and took in the sizable member.

"You too?" Such an innocent question. Somehow it pissed him off, slightly.

"Yes. Me too. And guess where that's going?"

Goku looked around at him again blankly. Konzen was determined to let him figure it out himself, though. It took a moment for the monkey boy to put the pieces together. Then those huge golden eyes grew even wider and a bit of panic entered his face.

"W-what? You mean _there_? It won't fit!" He shook his head with more force than necessary.

Konzen smirked. "Oh, it'll fit. I have faith in you."

It was more of a sarcastic jab than anything, but for some reason it changed Goku's whole demeanor in an instant.

A strange expression that seemed strangely like determination came over Goku's face that was already regaining a blush. Then he pushed Konzen's hand away from himself and to the god's utter surprise that left him stunned, Goku reached down between his slender legs and took hold of Konzen's cock, then positioned himself over it.

Snapping out of it when he realized what the boy intended to do, Konzen opened his mouth to warn him, to tell him to take it slow, to say _something_, but all that ended up leaving his throat was a loud groan as Goku fully impaled himself without hesitation.

Lights flashed behind Konzen's eyes. He could not believe how wonderful Goku felt around him. It truly had to be sinful, but he couldn't care less.

When he managed to see straight again, he let his head fall back down after it had snapped back in pleasure to see how Goku was doing. It was a sight to behold.

The trembling boy had only managed to remain upright by holding on to Konzen's raised knees behind him. His face and chest were dusted red, and tears leaked out from his tightly closed eyes with an expression of obvious pain. Those slim but powerful legs were pulled up and completely spread apart, giving Konzen a first-class view of their intimate connection.

"You idiot." The god growled. "If you had just gone slow, it wouldn't have hurt so much!"

Goku shook his head. "N-no! This is.. nothing! I..."

Sighing at this sudden show of thickheadedness, Konzen reached out and began brushing away the boy's tears. "Relax." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Just relax, now." This was also for his sake, though, because Goku's protesting tunnel was driving him absolutely mad with the need to start pounding into him, and he couldn't do that yet.

Slowly Goku's tense body loosened up, and he opened his eyes as he adjusted to the invading presence.

"That's better." Konzen said, then nearly did a double-take when a look of pure distress replaced the discomfort on his uke's tear-stained face. "What's the matter, now?"

"Konzen, I..." The monkey boy seemed ready to really start crying. "I don't know what to do!"

Groaning in exasperation and a little bit of relief, Konzen rolled his violet eyes. "You moron. Here, let me show you." Taking hold of Goku's slender hips, he began to slowly and gently adjust the boy's position on top of him until he was once more on his hands and knees. "Like this." He instructed and slowly began to pull Goku off of him.

"No, don't!" Goku cried in panic, unaware of the agonizing pleasure he sent though his seme when he clenched desperately to keep Konzen inside him.

"Stupid..monkey.. Trust me, dammit!" Konzen bit out from behind clenched teeth.

"..Alright.." Goku relaxed again and let himself be instructed.

Konzen stopped when he was almost completely out before gently sheathing himself once more, and was rewarded by a shockingly lusty moan from Goku. He guided the boy a few more times before letting go.

"There." He said, unwilling to admit he was out of breath. "Simple as that. In and out."

Goku was in a similar state. Nodding wordlessly, he gripped the sheet beneath them with his fingers and toes and pressed his knees into the bed for leverage as he began to move back and forth, slowly at first, then faster.

Now at last Konzen was able to sit back and just let sensation wash over him. He hated to say it because it was probably his most hated description, but his mind was in too much of a haze to think up anything better. He was in Heaven. There was a sinfully seductive virgin creature that was his and only his riding him while making sounds that undid every last defense he had. He was in Heaven.

Unable to keep himself from moaning, he let himself rest against the headboard and just watch this _Heavenly_ boy shudder and chant his name in pure pleasure, pressing his sweaty little figure flush against Konzen so that their torsos rubbed together in sweet friction. The blonde deity could feel Goku's pert nipples and heated cock and could no longer keep his hands to himself.

Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around Goku and leaned forward even as he pulled the boy closer so he could once again claim those plump lips and feel each whimper in his own throat. When they broke apart, Konzen took only a moment to relish the drunk expression that had returned to Goku's bright red face before turning things up a notch.

Pressing his back against the headboard and digging his heels into the mattress, Konzen took a firm hold once more on Goku's hips. Then he began to thrust upward while slamming Goku down hard and fast.

Just as he had been hoping, Goku's back arched and his scream reverberated around the room. His legs seemed to have turned to jelly, because now he could only clutch Konzen's shoulders for support as the god took complete control. All coherent speech was gone, all intelligent thought went out the window, all that was left was the frantic and feverish grasping for _more_.

Konzen didn't care nor did he even feel it when Goku's claws drew bloody lines down his chest. If Goku had been aware enough of anything but the pumping and pulsing between his legs he would have loved the bruises Konzen's fingers were marking on his hips.

Goku came once, then twice, and a third time before Konzen's body began to protest the weight it had to carry in this position. Goku was collapsed against him, lacking the strength and presence of mind to do anything but moan helplessly. So Konzen, without once breaking pace, flipped them over. Kneeling above Goku now, a part of him deep down that could still think noticed how particularly small he looked like this. Even though he was a being powerful enough to carry around the astonishing weight of those shackles like they weren't even there, even though he was some "heretical" miracle born straight from the Earth, at that moment as he lay in total submission, seemingly barely awake as the only thing keeping him from slamming into the headboard was the pile of pillows, he appeared so defenseless. Completely in Konzen's hands.

Groaning as this realization washed through him as yet another tidal wave of pleasure and pride, he lifted Goku's hips up further and once more picked up the pace.

Then the boy who had been reduced to whimpering softly opened those eyes of purest gold and looked up at Konzen. Raising his arms, he placed his hands on either side of the man's face and smiled as he took in the sight of his sun god completely undone with passion.

Konzen stared in amazement at the utterly adoring, worshipful expression that would make even the most devout monk appear half-hearted. It sent him over the edge, and with a guttural cry he experienced the most mind-blowing orgasm of his very long life. Beneath him he vaguely heard Goku call his name once last time as he also came, and when the spasms throughout his body finally ceased, he collapsed beside Goku.

After a long while of panting, Konzen threw an arm over his face as he tried to regain his mind, but in the end settled for simply basking in the afterglow. He looked up when he felt a small body press itself as close into his side as possible and considered pushing him away. Konzen did not _cuddle_ for any reason, not even after sex. But the memory of that last expression of .._love_.. kept him still and silent. At last he gave in completely and put his arm around Goku possessively, noting that the boy was already fast asleep.

'Rest while you can.' He thought. 'Because the moment I get my second wind, you're gonna get it.'


End file.
